


Don't You Fret

by velvetcat09



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Deathfic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Would hurt more if you imagine Valjean's love was unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert visited Valjean, unknown to the older man that he's a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Fret

Valjean opened his eyes. He felt something. Like a call, but not quite right. Midnight had long passed, the echoing silence was his only and truly companion. But there was something else, someone; he couldn't really say what was that. It was a sense of presence in which he felt familiar albeit he had no idea of what or who. Valjean sat on the edge of his bed, distracted from sleep. He stood abruptly, making his way to the door. The night breeze of Autumn was filling the room when he opened the door. And so with the figure in front of him.  
  
"Javert,"   
  
"Valjean."  
  
~~  
  
Cosette wasn't his in the first place, and now Marius took care of her as a husband would to a wife. Valjean knew that, reminded himself everytime he felt the aching of longing other's company. Cosette was everything to him; she was his beginning and his ending. His reason. And now she's gone. The ache was still there. That night was the fifth night he spent alone in his own company. No Cosette, no anyone. And came Javert; of all people.   
  
"Is there anything I can help?" Valjean received a solemn gaze from the inspector; former or not. Valjean left Javert alone after he got out of the sewer, he knew nothing of the rest; assuming Javert returned to his post again in the police force.   
  
Valjean was still waiting for the other's reply; as his age turned older, he found a great comfort in being patient. Sure time and condition have a far greater influence, but nonetheless; he enjoyed waiting, less tiring. He saw Javert opened his mouth, there was a relief in Valjean's eyes just for a moment. "Why?"   
  
Valjean was lost. "Pardon?"  
  
Darkness was his last memory just as the bed was his first memory. Had he fainted or not; he wasn't sure. A fragment of memory was still there though; Javert seemed to have muttered something, but alas he heard nothing. Another thought came upon, did Javert carry him to his bed for he had no recollection of how he placed himself on his bed. A dream perhaps  
  
~~  
  
They met again in the park--they sat on the old bench. Valjean wasn't aware of Javert's arrival, but he took no attention to it. Valjean looked at Javert, the other didn't. It wasn't a dream. "Good afternoon, Javert." He received no reply.  
  
"Why did you spare my life?" Came the nonchalance question. Valjean only raised his brows.  
  
"You've done nothing but your duty, you are a man just like I am." Valjean gazed upon the group of pidgeons in front of them, a gentle smile on his face.   
  
"I ruined your life, why would you still spare my life? Why didn't you just kill me then?" _Because I can't._  
  
"I have not the right to kill you, Javert." _And the heart._   
  
"I tried to end your life."  
  
"You tried to arrest me." Javert was silenced, brows furrowed deeply.   
  
"And as I told you, you've only done your duty." _I care about you._  
  
"I am a slave of the law."  
  
"I know." _I love you._  
  
Javert stood up, leaving Valjean alone in the park. They were both old **—** used and tired from the world. Chasing each other was their past; or so Valjean hoped as Javert left him.  
  
~~  
  
It became a routine. Valjean would sit on the bench, watching the pidgeons; sometimes feeding them. Javert would sit next to him; he still knew not whence Javert came, it was nothing but an unimportant matter after all. They enjoyed each other's company, or so what Valjean felt. But once he took a glance over the inspector's face; he seemed relax and that was enough for Valjean.   
  
They would exchange words; Javert would ask about Cosette and Valjean would answer. But when Valjean asked about his matter, he received nothing. Too many unanswered question that Valjean started to put aside his own curiosity and just enjoyed the other's voice. He was too old for brawling over little matters. Cosette's wedding was due next week.   
  
~~   
  
It was unknown to Valjean that people arround the neighbourhood had given Valjean a nickname. Something that went along with 'Crazy Old Man'. They wouldn't call it in front of the man himself; Valjean was a saint to them. They would not dare. Even they still had respect for the man who was once the mayor of Montreuil sur Mer.  
  
~~  
  
"Who are you talking to, Monsieur?" Valjean raised his head to the little boy. He frowned just like how the child did. "I was talking to," He looked at his side, only to find no one. It seemed Javert had left him during his long speech of God yet again. Perhaps this time was longer than before. "No one, child. Go back to your maman."  
  
"I don't have a maman." There was something familiar with that line.   
  
"Go back to your family then." The boy ran. Time passed, Valjean stood from the bench. He smiled through his way back home, Cosette was getting married after all.  
  
~~  
  
Javert stopped their routine. Perhaps the inspector finally found a residence far away from Valjean. Perhaps the man simply got tired of the older man. He had no right to demand Javert to stay.  
  
~~  
  
Fantine was there, such an angel she was. But as soon as Javert appeared beside her, his smile turned into a frown. The frown went deeper when Fantine placed a hand over Javert's shoulder as if he could sense her. Javert smiled at her and Valjean's confusion grew even more. He looked over his **—** _no_ , Cosette and Marius; weeping in front of his dead body. His eyes trailed back to Javert and Fantine, lost.   
  
"I don't understand." He wasn't hurt, but perhaps just a little as the it showed in his tone. Javert bowed his head. Fantine left them be.  
  
"I am sorry, Valjean."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I chose oblivion after you left the sewer; I jumped into the Seine."  
  
"And that three months we've been **—** "  
  
"I am sorry."   
  
Javert was pulled into Valjean's broad arms. His head was buried on the crook of the other's neck; inhaling the scent he had longed and forgotten. "No, I am sorry." Javert returned the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry if it sucks, I'm not a native speaker so apologies if there's any errors (which somehow I am certain about). First attempt at making a Valvert fic, I love them so much.


End file.
